Keeping Up With the Kurtashians
by KurapikasFather
Summary: The Kurtashian sisters Kurapika, Killua, and Kalluto take Yorknew City by storm. Kurapika is about to release his fashion line Curarpickt Chain Collection, but a groupie named Kuroro Lucilfer who is part of the Fashion Troupe is planning on stealing his style yet again. Infuriated, Kurapika teams up with Hisoka, a shady social media influencer to stop Kuroro. Reality TV AU.


_**Author's Note:**__ I know this is the AU that no one ever asked for, so in advance I am SORRY. At first this was an inside joke with a group of my friends and I decided to make it real after I consulted Twitter, so here is Keeping Up with the Kurtashians. It took me an embarassingly long time to come up with the name and Kurapika if you're reading this I am especially sorry because I know you would NEVER. _

**Chapter One: Kurapika x Killua x Take x Yorkshin**

_Fearsome momagers. Exotic boutiques. Fast bitches. Hidden treachery. Garrulous gossipers. The word "fashion" holds magic. And some incredible people are drawn to that fashion. They are known… as the Kurtashians. _

Long ago, the Kurtashians were a small, elite fashion clan that lived in Lukso Province. Known far and wide for their colorful bounty of red-tinted aviator glasses (called Scarlet Eyeglasses) and ornate dresses, the clan garnered many fashion rivals who looked to own their own piece of the Kurtashian line. However, the clan never sold to outsiders and only traded amongst one another. To score a piece of Kurtashian wear, one must incapacitate a Kurtashian and steal from their wardrobe as they were reluctant to part with their clan-exclusive glasses and dresses. For this reason, Kurtashian fashion sold remarkably well on the black market.

Without a pair of Scarlet Eyeglasses and a Kurtashian dress, a Kurtashian would no longer be part of the clan and would forget everything about the exclusive club. These were measures put into place by the founding members who wanted to preserve the Kurtashian name and stop defectors from stealing their style. Five years ago before this tale began, the Kurtashians were attacked by the Fashion Troupe, a group of avant-garde artists known for doing the unspeakable for clout and repurposing other peoples' styles to make them "millennial edgy" attacked the Kurtashians and stole every member's pair of sunglasses and dress. Leaving them only in their Calvins (the choice of underwear for the Kurtashian clan), the Kurtashians were no more except for a lone survivor, Kurapika, who vowed to retrieve his clansmen's eyeglasses and dresses to restore their clout and memories.

With the last two pairs of eyeglasses apart from his own and two pairs of Kurtashians, Kurapika searched for two new "sisters" to help him with his mission to restore fashion to the original Kurtashians. His travels led him to the Zoldyck family, a famous family of socialites with remarkable connections and talents. The oldest brother Illumi was a famous spokesperson for Sugar Bear Hair and capable of using his manipulation abilities to create armies of fake followers to like posts immediately. Their mom Kikyo was the anime version of Kris Jenner and an absolute mastermind in her own right, choosing her children's friends carefully, while her husband Silva with his Fabioesque looks was on the cover of every romance novel at Barnes and Nobles. Their middle son Milluki was a famous Fortnite streamer who was known for his crass/inappropriate jokes, getting banned every ten days, and had his own Gamer Fuel line sponsored by Tonpa called GGLax.

Killua Zoldyck was poised to become the most famous of the Zoldycks. With his natural unruly silver hair and piercing blue eyes, he was the entire package: a social media analyst, model, spokesperson, athlete, singer, and owned his own nails business. There was nothing Killua couldn't do, and when Kurapika approached him to tell him about his mission to restore the Kurtashians and what had befallen him, Killua responded verbatim, "That really sounds like it sucks nuts. I'll help you out Kurapika, but only if you promise to help me find a friend. So what exactly do we have to do first?"

Kurapika smiled, thinking of a friend he had met on his journey who was exactly Killua's age. Gon Freecs, the illegitimate son of Ging Freecs, a famous fashion designer who pioneered the "just rolled out of bed and fell in a dumpster" look. "I know just the person to introduce you to. As a matter of fact, they're going to be in the same city I'm headed to. Yorknew City."

Killua's blue eyes widened like a cat looking at an open can of wet food. "Yorknew City! Where the Yorknew Fashion Gala happens every year. My family and a lot of S-Ranked Influencers get invited here and this is where all the hot new lines launch."

Kurapika closed his eyes fashionably. "That's correct," he said, "And I heard that the Fashion Troupe will be there. Each member will be debuting their new tacky line of fashion, undoubtedly inspired by my clan's fashion. I suspect they will have some of the Kurtashian eyeglasses on display and I want to steal them back."

Killua rummaged through the pockets of his apple bottom jeans to whip out a list of designers that would be at the event. "Phinks Physiques, Freaks by Franklin, FEITANXDEATH, Ubrogin, yup these are Fashion Troupe designers alright," Killua read outloud, grimacing. "If you're planning on fighting them here Kurapika, you should be careful. They outnumber us for sure. If they see a Kurtashian booth, it's almost certain they'll know it's you."

"That's where I've thought ahead," Kurapika said, brushing away his flaxen blonde hair from his eyes. "I'm debuting a new line under a new name."

He brandished his hands, and the rustle of chains could be heard. Killua nodded knowingly, a grin spreading on his face. "Chains. Those used to be a staple of the high school emos and metalheads back in the early 2000s, but now they've been making a comeback in elite fashion. So you're behind this reintroduction?"

"Precisely," Kurapika said, slipping the cuff over his hand to hide the chains. "I plan on debuting at the auction as part of Neon Nostrade's ensemble with my new designer chain wear Curarpickt's Chain Collection. No one will know that I am of Kurtashian descent."

"What's Neon doing there?"

"Chasing clout as usual," Kurapika said dismissively. "But if I register under the Nostrade name, they won't know that it's me seeking revenge."

"Brilliant," Killua mused. "Just don't forget to introduce me to your friend."

Kurapika gave a solemn nod. "Of course. You'll like him- his name is Gon Freecs and he will also be at the Yorknew City Gala. They're auctioning one of his dad's used sweaty turbans and with his keen sense of smell, he wants to be able to use it to track his dad. He really likes frogs," he said thoughtfully. "Anyhow, should we head to Yorknew City? I've spared a private dirigible ticket for you, and as a new Kurtashian I've brought you these to change into. Wear them and the secrets of the Kurtashians will become yours. Hopefully when we're in Yorknew, we can find a third member to join our #RevengeBodies."

Killua enthusiastically put on the Scarlet eyeglasses. Immediately the fashion tips accumulated from the history of the Kurtashians flooded his brain, leaving the well-dressed youngster in awe. "Well, let's go!" Killua sprinted toward the direction of the airport, running remarkably fast in his Yeezys which would be a hindrance to a normal human- but since he was a Zoldyck everything was different. Zoldycks were trained to fight, run, and sleep in a variety of different outfits and wear such as Louboutins and Yeezys and even walk runways wearing Sketchers. They were truly capable of pulling off anything in the fashion world.

As Kurapika and Killua headed to the dirigible that would take them to Yorknew City, a small figure in the shadows who flash stepped from the Zoldyck mansion trailed them.


End file.
